Lotus128
Lotus128 Lotus128 also known as Lotus,Lolrus ,Loltus and Lotush Or Andrew Donaldson is a British Roblox, rfactor and trackmania Racing Driver. Lotus started back in early 2010 racing at Roblox OWS Season 1 he joined mid-season but on his debut at F1 1988 he qualied 4th. He had a good race and got 3rd, even after a spin. Lotus picked up a 4th and a further 3rd in the feature and Endurance races for that event. He missed GP2 @ URR due to Unforseen trouble. But he came back at Indy and Picked up another podium. In the Feature Race, he won after the top 2 drivers were Disqualified for dangerous driving. The Formation of Lotus Championship During May 2010 Lotus decided to form his own racing league after meeting up with fellow racing Drivers ZZZ55666Mugen spongebobsk8er and Jaredwg2000 In its 1st Season it was quite successful. at the end of the season spongebobsk8er took the title with Jared coming 2nd the final round had a high turnout which started the setting of Season 2. Lotus Championship Season 2 Season 2 went off with a bang with loads of new drivers being introduced. The Season became so popular it became the Biggest F1 racing league on ROBLOX. A brilliant achievement. But with newbeaver256 (racer)chaving Internet trouble Lotus decided to replace him and race under the alias of F1Champion777 whereas newbeaver256 replaced him as Offical. At Indinapolis (owned by Jordan3878) Lotus picked up a podium and had a spin on the final lap. Lotus soon became a major contender for the title after picking up several podiums and Winning in Lime Brick Park. Lotus then won at Robloxtown, lapping the whole field. Lotus picked up more podiums at Marlbrick and Hungary. The latter being a incredibly hard race for Lotus who had trouble with the cars, but in the race he got his head down and finished 2nd to race winner Mugen. At the final round only Mugen and Lotus could of taken the title but Lotus had a 8 point disadvantage and needed a miracle to win. The miracle never happened though as Lotus got taken out by spongebobsk8er, the Reigning champ , and Finshed runner up to Championship winner Mugen. Formula Lotus Lotus soon Launced rookie league, Formula Lotus, but the league wasnt much of a succes as not many joined, so Skiddy and Lotus decided to race to gain more racers. It made little effect but it led to Skiddy and Lotus winning several races and with Lotus taking the title at Autodromo Calibra. The League was terminated soon after. Internet troubles Roblox OWS Season 2 began with Mugen and Jared entering. Lotus picked up a 3rd at Round 1. And he suprised many including himself by getting pole at F1 96 Endurance but came 2nd to Mario in the race. In Round 3 he picked up a win in the Endurance Race. But afterwards, Lotus started to have connection troubles. At 1st it was lag vision problems where Lotus stuggled to race to his full potential in Lotus Champ Season 3. Lotus was struggling and his performance dropped majorly so he struggled to pick up wins, poles and podiums. But soon it became worse. Lotus missed the next 2 OWS Rounds and Lotus Champ races. In OWS he had enough and announced his retirement for Season 2 after a he turned up late to URR @ Indy. Lotus managed to compete in the Lotus Championship Event at F1 2010 By BOOTEYMAN where he got wins in both Sprint and GP Races. The Internet Troubles also had a new effect. Lotus had developed a 30 Min lag freeze on ROBLOX which hampered his perfomances again. He won at Hungary sprint after a great battle, but had lag freeze during the GP Race which cost him time. JB Championship Lotus joined the JB championship in early August during his Internet troubles. The Championship required the Drivers to be in Teams. Lotus formed Lotus Historic and partnered with Jaredwg2000. In Round 1, Lotus Historic got it's 1st win and its 1st 1-2. Lotus won again at Bricklake and placed 3rd at Korea. The Season soon was terminated meaning the championship wasn't finished so there was no official champion. Lotus was leading the champion when it was terminated. F1 Custom Championship Lotus Formed the F1 Custom Championship after being inspired by the JB championship. Lotus Entered Lotus Historic with Jared and Created the LH95, a Simple but fast car. In Round 1, it came 4th and 5th. A dissapointing start but in Monza, Lotus was set to win when Disaster struck. His Lag freeze problems hit him and cost him 20 seconds costing him time. He finished 2nd behind Skiddy by less than 20 seconds. In Phoenix, Bmx joined the team for a one race deal and won with Lotus picking up a 3rd. In Leinster Park, 1 of Lotus's best lap's was ruined when Bmx (Now in the SA) collided with Lotus ruining Lotus's lap. Lotus accused the SA driver of cheating but no penalty was given. Lotus retired from the race after a collision when trying to pass Sam. At Marlbrick Lotus signed Spanish rookie driver Elfernandez. Elf took pole position, a big suprise for everyone, Lotus included. But Elf got taken out by Lepe100 during the race. Lotus took a 3rd place in that race. Elf then created the LH100 and with it got pole at Pureto Espana with Lotus 3rd. Creation of Brabham Historic Lotus created Brabham Historic Just before Pureto and created the BH96 chassis Killer took it to its 1st win and Lotus and elf took 2nd and 3rd a 1-2-3 for Team Historic an Incredible achievement Lotus said after the race he never felt this pleased with his drivers. Killer then won at silverstone though lotus collided with him and took 5th. Super GP won the title but Lotus Historic secured 2nd. New internet Lotus finally got his new internet and with it came with some wins in the Lotus championship starting off at Brick Forest where Lotus Drove a race to get 2nd after haven being given a penalty and starting 2nd last due to the Sprint grid rules. Lotus then won at the GP beating sam after a duel. Lotus then started a Pole spree getting pole in a few of the races. With these poles Lotus picked up Wins and podiums and in the final round beating Mugen to the title. More Championship wins The 2nd Season of F1 custom Champ proved to be Lotus's Year with Lotus Winning 5 of the Races and taking 5 pole positions to take the title. Although Elf started well Lotus fought back with 2 wins the LH101 which was made by lotus proved to be a tough car to beat and it was finally beaten in Imola due to Misfourtunes of Lotus and elf but Elf took 2nd Lotus 4th. Lotus then fought back at Leinster Park by taking his 3rd win of the Season. Elf beat Lotus and was half a lap ahead at Silverstone although Lotus pulled of an Impressive pass on sam to take 2nd. Elf then won at vyborg and Pureto with lotus taking a 3rd and a 2nd Respectivly. Elf was tipped to win but then unfortuntley Elf Had Electrical issues so Lotus took the last 2 wins of the Season and taking the title Lotus Historic also wrapped up Constructors. Lotus then Won Season 4 of Lotus champ becoming the 1st ever double Champ in Roblox Racing. It started off Bad for Lotus who got a podium in Tsukuba Lotus then foight back with 3 straight wins then lost out at Monza but Drove a great recovery drive to take 3rd he then crashed out from the lead at Jerez but was classified 3rd. Lotus then Missed Monaco. and was leading at phoenix when a mistake cost him the win he Recovered to win at Middlestone then won at Fuji and Bricklane. Lotus then lost out at Vyborg and Abu Duabi but secured the Championship at Parque after finishing 2nd behind Spanish star Elfernandez. Lotus then took 200 points by Winning at Alejandro Street Circuit and announced his retirement so became an Offical and Witnessed the Last 2 rounds A1 Ring and Leinster park. Lotus Raced in the Fernandez Cup won at Valencia Street circuit and Imola and narrowly missed out on the title but Secured the Constructors. Roblox Racing Channel Lotus established Roblox racing Channel industries at mid 2011 And uploaded the Season 5 races on YT hes recently Done highlight videos and is now Showing Lotus World Series Races and F1 97 Stuff. The Channel has gained A lot of subscribers since its beginning and is gaining Views. Lotus is considering Asking people to Join Roblox Racing Channel but hasnt yet. The Channel has recently launced Tv graphics add ons the 1st one was shwon in the Lotus World Series Round 3 Sprint but it takes time so its unknown if lotus will continue adding Tv graphics. Lotus is Reducing the Lc videos to RRC Intro-LC Intro race End since it takes him so long to Do it all. Lotus created a new YT account for TeamLFR which will post News and updates on thuier performances and it will have videos based on Adverts done by thier drivers who are Lotus128 and Elfernandez-Whos leading the 97 champ with lotus runner up. Lotus soon started roblox broadcasting Channel a Channel for Ro Tv shows Lotus is gonna start off with a Roblox Tv Show called Inside Roblox Racing Where he will Review 3 Racing places with the help from some of his friends. Theres also Ro Top Gear coming and Roblox Mock The Week. During Ro Top gear filming Lotus has announced he will create Roblox News where he will talk about New places Models and Updates. Roblox OWS Season 3 OWS Season 3 started and with it Lotus was back and he kicked off with Podiums at F1 2011 he then Won the Both Sprint and Feature at F1 96 and won at F1 81 and F1 2002 since then hes been having bad luck although hes getting Podiums In F3 Lotus had his worst race results in ages finishing Last and 2nd last in both races. Lotus currently lies 2nd behind Bmx whos won 8 races this season. F1 Custom Championship 97 The 3rd season of F1 Custom Championship started Lotus started off with 2nd at marlbrick then won at Catalunya Jerez and Phoenix. but has lost his edge and has had a winless drought but hes been getting Poles and Podiums. Lotus will be using a Austrian Special livery in memory of one of his all time favourite drivers jochen rindt he will be using it for the Long beach and A1 ring races. Lotus has started to improve his form by showing good pace and coming a good 2nd after 3 races without a podium. Lotus ended his Winless drought by winning in Long beach after a good battle with elfernandez. Driving Style Lotus has a Calm Driving style he doesnt make rash moves and is aware of his Oppenents when they are behind during a race session.. In Qualiflying though, Lotus is more agressive as he attacks the corners and generally succeds in getting Pole position. In the words of Jamesmouse "he is the mix between home heros Jenson Button and Lewis Hamilton with a calm driving style during races and a aggressive one during qualiflying". Outside of roblox racing Outside of ro racing Lotus generally hangs with his fellow drivers such as Elfernandez Skilledf1racer Samstimo, newbeaver256 and ZZZ55666Mugen. Lotus also at times does War games especially D-Day Which he finds really fun. Lotus has recently joined Skype and generally chats to Jordan ,New ,Mugen, Ayo and Elf. Building Skills Lotus generally Builds Racing Cars from different Open Wheel Series especially Lower Formulas. Lotus has also made Lots of tracks his best being Monza , Marlbrick ,Lakebrick and Tsukuba. Lotus is starting to work on a Formula 3 Project but he doesnt know when it will be done. Lotus is starting to work on his cframing skills by making a track making account where he will make new tracks by taking time with Cframe. Category:Robloxians Category:Champions